


And You Count: 3, 2, 1

by Marta_Ayanami



Series: The Four Loves [8]
Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga), Slayers Next - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gourry is no woman expert news at 11, Gourry is so honest, Lina is Lina, Lina's POV later much later, LoN can be anything in her creation, LoN can therefore even be a matchmaker just kidding, and Xellos POV i apologise in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: Lina Inverse didn't remember what happened.Warmly, she didn't remember.But if there was an echo of a memory lost---The Lord of Nightmares, she's a fickle King.





	And You Count: 3, 2, 1

1.

Lina Inverse didn't remember what happened.

Warmly, she didn't remember.

But if there was an echo of a memory lost---

The Lord of Nightmares, she's but a fickle King. Capricious, ' _She ', _is, and Golden like Magic.

1.5.

But no burning Life-Soul-Need-Breath-Hunger-Fire.

A human man said that, Lina thought, echo, half-asleep, no, a human man's Soul thought that too quietly for him to hear.

She reaches, but nothing, and then she knows, the last particles of the Lord left her.

Lina Inverse is Lina Inverse is Lina Inverse.

And that's a relief.

2.

Gourry Gabriev remembered everything. Not that he spoke of it, apart from infrequent strange smiles so unlike dumb smiles, honestly-

Lina once asked him what happened. She asked five years later, at that.

He replied,

"I guess, there was a person, she was strong, and she wasn't you, Lina, only looked the part, and I said, take everything, give her back. Give Lina back to m--Lina! So she did. Nice. She only ever took the Sword of Light, and just till Xellos gave it back. No more happened."

"But why was I in your arms?!"

"Because you're alive!"

"And?"

"Yes."

"And?!"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Uuuhhh... Lina?"

She turned away, uncomprehending.

"Use your words, Gourry!"

"But 'Lina' is my most liked word, Lina."

"Stupid! I'm. Hungry. Let's go eat, ...eat dinner and forget this talk, idiot."

Gourry brightened and flowed the Pink Sorceress (yes, she finally confessed to her colour)

"Okay, Lina!"

3.

No more? Gourry was stupid. Stupid, stupid, moronic dumb idiot!!!

What about the faint echo of touch on Lina's lips?!

Dumb blind idiotic swordsmen were  _the worst in the word._

_How could he._

_~~0.~~  
_

_~~The Sword of Light, huh?~~ _

_~~What a fitting wedding ring.~~ _

_~~It needed to be most powerful - well, one of several - magical shinies, with the magpie.~~ _

_~~But. That's a secret, isn't it?~~ _

 

____

A/N: whenever I type anything that looks remotely like "She's a king" I accidentally instantly think of an RL historical Polish king, Jadwiga. A teenage girl. Aaaaaages ago. :D

 

And of a fictional chara that reminds me of Jadwiga: Saber from Fate. XD


End file.
